


That's Not Tonight

by Whoareyou0000



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Sex, POV Simon Lewis, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago Deserves Nice Things, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Simon Lewis Lives at Hotel Dumort, Simon Lewis Loves Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Sleeping Together, Soft Raphael Santiago, Soft Simon Lewis, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoareyou0000/pseuds/Whoareyou0000
Summary: Simon reflects (aka rambles) about how much his life (or unlife) has changed for the better since he met and fell in love with Raphael.Raphael just wants to snuggle with his Baby and go to sleep. He endures, though, because Simon's adorable when he's sentimental and the fledgling does have a point.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	That's Not Tonight

Simon doesn’t need the sun. 

It’s flaming fingers do not even come close to the protective grip of his clan leader, his friend, his everything, wrapped around his forearms as they occupy the bed in the master suite. He’s not the same prince charming that Simon dreamed of as a mundane. There is no expanding chest at his back. No tickle of breath at the base of Simon’s neck or a heartbeat beneath the thin, cold skin of those meaty wrists. All is silent and so very still except for the lips of the man behind as they curve into a smile and whisper against his scalp. 

“You’re thinking too loud, Baby.” 

An errant nose, cold at the tip, nudges Simon’s ear. 

“Sorry, I just, I had no idea that I could be this happy. I always felt so left out of everything, you know, unwanted. Like I didn’t belong anywhere or _to anyone_ no matter how hard I tried. Everything, everyone, I thought I wanted before means nothing now. None of it, none of them, could compare to you and our undead life together. I wish I could tell my middle school self that it gets so much better.” 

The arms tighten around Simon’s midsection and a chaste kiss warms his scalp. 

“Would he have believed you?”

Simon snuggles further back against the hard body behind. They fit so well together, like puzzle pieces, filling each other’s voids in a completely romantic and not-sexual-at-all way. That’s okay, good even. He gets to have parts of Raphael that no one else does, to feel the mountainous slopes of those palms at the base of his scalp, to be encased in arms that are heavy, muscled, and so protective of their claim, and to hear the whisps of innermost thoughts from his bed...their bed. 

“Maybe. We are nerds after all. He probably would have been into the whole vampire thing, but disappointed that I can’t turn into a bat.” 

Raphael laughs lightly and nuzzles Simon’s neck. “Dios Baby, you’re never going to get over that, are you?”

Simon rolls his eyes and traces a finger down Raphael’s muscled forearm, cinched just tight enough at his waist. “I’m just saying, it would be convenient in a lot of situations. We could totally spy on our enemies from the rafters in their evil lairs. Swoop down on them during battles and drain their blood. Also, sleeping upside down sounds fun.”

Simon yawns. Raphael pulls him a little closer. 

“You act as if I made the rules, fledgling.” A trail of playful, chaste kisses brush along the younger vampire’s neck. Raphael inhales deeply, drunk on his scent. Simon smiles, it’s their usual dance. 

“Well you must have some influence with the other elders.” Raphael tenses. Simon bites his lip in anticipation. “Aren’t you like a thousand years old by now?” 

Raphael’s lips follow the once-lively artery down Simon’s neck leading to the sensitive nook at his shoulder. A single graze of his fang is enough to trigger the sparring response. Simon drops his fangs and squirms away in a mock attempt to escape. Raphael gives a teasing growl and pounces. They wrestle briefly, trading off the dominant position, and then Simon is trapped between the mattress and that surprisingly dense body.

 _“Eighty_ years old. Dios you are infuriating.” Fingers swipe at Simon’s exposed midsection. He chokes on his laughter, gasping unnecessarily. Raphael’s warm eyes gleam with mischief and something else. Then he sits on Simon’s thighs, putting just enough weight to feign capture, and trails lazy thumbs over the veins in the younger’s pinned wrists. The clan leader's lips relax around dissipating fangs and form a gentle smile. “Eighty-year-old vampires don’t get fairytale endings. I long resigned myself to never finding love. Then, _you._ You just kept showing up like the sun, every morning, until I could no longer deny myself.” 

Simon's joyful grin negates his fangs, his lungs still working needlessly. “I wore you down, old man?” 

The fingers squeeze possessively. Decadent chocolate eyes darken. “You _saved_ me.” 

Raphael’s fingerprints are seared onto his skin now, a permanent reminder that he’s no longer lost in a towering forest of mundanes and shadowhunters. That crushes and unrequited loves long past are now ashes amidst the fire of Raphael’s love. It glows so brightly that Simon can’t bear to look away, even when he crawls back into the older vampire’s chest, sleep beckoning. 

Simon doesn’t need the sun. He’s a vampire-died and resurrected, loved and mated- and he’ll happily burn in Raphael’s light for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my unfinished fic folder and figured I'd throw it out there. It was inspired by Hozier's "Would That I." I support fluff/romance/love for Saphael forever (insert heart eyes here). 
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting my addiction. Enjoy and review if you'd like!


End file.
